Hydrophobia
by Yautjan
Summary: I know what you fear, Assassin. I will make you break into a thousand pieces and be swept away by your nightmares until you are nothing more than a shell of terror. I do not even have to lift a finger. I will make you afraid. -T for language-
1. Chapter 1

**A sudden burst of inspiration hit me.**

**Assassin's Creed © Ubisoft. Lucky bastards.**

I would have killed them if I didn't have two spears practically lodged into my throat.

The small row boat swayed underneath me, though I could not see the rolling waters, likely a brilliant navy-black in the cold night. The heavy blindfold covered my eyes completely—they had torn my hood, so I could not hide under it. I did not give these men the benefit of my emotions. I sat, perfectly immobile, stoic though my stomach rolled desperately against the waves that rocked the precarious craft.

There were at least a dozen other men on this boat, some rowing, some keeping the spears against my neck. There was nothing I could do. Heavy leather chords kept my wrists bound in front of me, currently weighed down by something made of iron, connected to my bonds by a heavy chain. My feet were bound, too, connected to the same weight. I wondered if they intended to drop me in the water and sink me.

No, they could have done that an hour ago. We had pushed off the shore and into the Mediterranean nearly two hours previous, when the sun was setting. We were not rowing into open waters—but my mind drew an image of the jagged cliffs that were a few miles from the city I had been in, those waters too dangerous to traverse in. These people seemed to know a special route—I did not try to trace it. I was feeling seasick, though I dared not show it to these bastards.

It seemed only like this morning—well, it was this morning—I was in the city, creeping through the slums, stalking around to get information about my target, a corrupt merchant who was threatening to cut off trade with Acre. My mission had been simple—find him, kill him, and thus stop this nonsensical blockade.

My investigation had been going fine until I'd slipped up. It had been an accident—I hated to admit it, I _never_ make mistakes—but that damned drunk had been in my way. He'd caused the guards to see me, to question me, and then they'd figured out who I was and I was forced to disappear.

Or, I had tried to. I got lost and wound up by the docks. Docks were a dangerous place to fight, but I was soon cornered. My short blade had made quick work of many guards, but then I slipped on the blood of one—and I was falling—

I had panicked when I hit the water. It infuriates me to admit it, but I _panicked._ My only weakness, my only flaw—I could not swim. I struggled blindly for air. Some of the guards fell in after me, and I thrashed against them, using their bodies to keep my head above water until my hand found purchase on a small ring on one of the dock supports, where one would tether a boat. I held on for dear life, spluttering, choking. My short sword was lost to the depths of the sea—the loss was hard to register while I was busy trying to breathe.

Then some of the captains found the scene of the battle, and before I could recover from nearly drowning, they'd grabbed my shoulders and were hauling me out of the water, pinning my arms painfully behind my back. I tried to fight back—but my lungs were still full of water, and I was still coughing it up, still regaining my senses.

They'd hit my head brutally with a blunt object. I blacked out for a second, stunned, and by the time I had regained my senses they were ripping my weapons off of me and the captain of the guard was stooping and grabbing my chin and jerking my head up, so he could look me in the eye triumphantly.

"So the Assassin can't swim," he leered, like he'd seen the entire affair. I stiffened involuntarily. I did not want to admit it, but I could not deny it, either. They were taking my hidden blade, the very essence of my profession, my _being_. I was still choking on salty, filthy water, hot and murky with the sun and the waste of the city. I could do nothing. "Even the greatest killers cannot truly master death."

They were binding my hands at that point—I snarled and lashed out at him, but I could not get my wrists free, could not do _anything. _He laughed and smashed my head back into the docks, and then stood and kicked his steel-capped boot into my stomach. I grit my teeth in pain, then his foot smashed into my temple and I knew no more.

By the time I had awoken I was laying on sand. They were shouting about boats—they were not speaking Arabic so I could not understand them. My wrists were bound in front of me and my feet as well—they had literally picked me up and thrown me into the boat, wading through the water. I smashed my face into one of the seats—blood spurted from my lips, cracked with dehydration. How long had I been out? The sun was going down. I was on the shore, a few miles from the city.

They had grabbed my robes and pulled me back into the seat, forcing me to sit down. I could not fight at that moment—I was reeling from the most recent hit to my face. They tied the leather chords to the chains and the heavy iron weight, then the captain came forward with a knife. I wondered if they were going to kill me here and now—slit my throat, then drop me out to sea. No, that would have been too simple.

He jerked my hood off my head, exposing my face to the sun and these guards. These Templar who had managed to catch me, because of my uncertain footing and my one damned _weakness_. Oh, wouldn't the others be laughing if they saw me right now. I glared at this captain, fierce. They could kill me if they wanted. I was not afraid of death. I was an Assassin—the best Assassin there ever was. The Angel of Death.

He grabbed a fistful of my short hair and forced me to meet his gaze—not that I wasn't already, but it probably made him feel like he was in control. I snarled at him, baring my teeth fiercely. He was not intimidated—why would he be, I could do nothing to him. Just glare and sneer and bark. I had no bite, not with my limbs bound, not without my weapons. Oh, I could easily beat this man into the earth with my bare fists, but my hands were so heavily weighed by this iron that I could do nothing.

"You are going to be given one chance to live," the Templar said coldly, pulling on my hair until it hurt. He had blond hair and blue eyes, a common trait of these western dogs. His eyes were a peculiar shade of sky-blue, almost too light for the average Frank or Englishman. Those sky-blue eyes attempted to pierce my own golden-brown eyes, but to no avail. This man was a Templar, a crusader, and I was an Assassin. Albeit, I would likely soon be a dead one.

"I will tell you nothing," I said stiffly, dangerously, before he could propose an offer. "Death does not scare me."

He drew a knife and pressed it against my throat with his other hand, watching to see if I reacted. When I did not, he trailed its point up my neck and jaw line, curving it around my cheekbone until it rested on the outer corner of my left eye. A small bead of blood trailed down my face where he pressed the blade down, and I ground my teeth angrily. What was this man trying to do, scare me?

"No, death does not scare you," he affirmed. "Death never scares your kind. " He suddenly grabbed the front of my robes, hauling me into a half-standing position, making the boat rock precariously. It was pushed a few feet off the shore, anchored by a rope and stake, and the water surrounding was probably three feet deep. He grinned, picked up the iron bell with his other hand, and threw me off the boat.

I landed face-first in the water, startled. I tried to push myself up out of it, but I couldn't—the iron was weighing me down. I was trapped under the water. Panic swelled against my will. No! I was going to drown! I was not afraid of death, but drowning—it terrified me. The one fear I had never mastered.

I struggled wildly against the iron and leather bonds, my survival instincts overpowering my ego and dignity. The bastards! If I didn't drown I would rip their throats out with my _nails_! But the water pushed heavily against my chest, my lungs clawing at my ribs, desperate for air. There was no air to take in. I was going to drown.

Then, just as my vision was blacking, and my body could take no more of this lack of air, hands grabbed my front and I was hauled out of the shallow water. I gasped desperately for air, coughing deeply, agonized by how close the water had been to entering my lungs and ending my life.

I was not given much time to recover from my near-drowning before they had hauled me back into the boat. I slumped against its floor, hacking water out of my throat, water that had nearly killed me just now. It was salty, and it burned my sinuses. How pathetic I must have looked.

The Templar captain grabbed my hair again, now drenched and clinging to my face, and pulled me up and back onto my seat. I kept wheezing, my bound hands clutching at my chest the best they could. He grabbed my face violently and forced me to look at him. I glared at him furiously, blinking back the water that dripped into my eyes.

"But I know what you fear, Assassin," he hissed, grinning viciously, getting right in my face to intimidate. He smelled repulsive—his breath was rotting. "I will make you break into a thousand pieces and be swept away by your nightmares until you are nothing more then a shell of terror. I do not even have to lift a finger. I will make you afraid."

I held my breath and kept glaring, though now I felt that first twinge of fear, a foreign feeling. They knew my weakness. They knew what stopped me, the Angel of Death, the most dangerous killer in the Holy Land. And it seemed they intended to use it against me.

The Templar threw me from his grasp and stepped away, attention distracted, and I ducked back down, flicking my hood up so it would cover my soaked face, hiding my gaze. He noticed this, and his fist was grasping the white fabric and the knife was coming down—then he cast my hood aside, torn from my robes, letting it flutter out into the surf. The waves would eventually either pull it out to sea or leave it on the sand.

They had blindfolded me at that point, and not long after we were pushing out to sea and they were taking me somewhere.

Now, two hours later, we were still rowing. I was thoroughly nauseous at this point, but still I hid my sickness, my fear—damn that emotion, it betrayed me! I did not know what was going to happen to me. I was stupid for having let these bastards catch me, for letting them learn these things about me that most of my Brothers did not even know. Not even Malik knew of my terror of the water. He knew swimming was not my strongest suit, but not that I simply _could not do it_. That I was too nervous—too _scared_—to even try. Ever since that day, on my first mission as a novice, when I'd been spotted by guards and they had tried to drown me—any desire to befriend the water was gone. Done.

The wind was chilly against my skin, cooled from the water, and I shivered involuntarily. I could almost sense the men holding their spears to my throat grin—they thought I would break under the tension, that the sense of foreboding would crack my steel exterior. I would disappoint them, though. If I was to die, I would die like a man. Die like an Assassin.

Finally, _finally, _the boat came to a stop. I do not know what we had stopped for, but the Templar were shifting. The boat rocked under their feet, and I stiffened, sore from sitting for so long, waiting to see what happened.

There was a loud clatter, and a splash—then the Templar removed the spears and grabbed my arms, dragging me stiffly up to my feet. There was a hand at my temple—then the blindfold was jerked back onto my forehead. I blinked sharply at the pale moonlight.

We had sailed along the cliffs until we were far out of sight from the city—the cliffs themselves were perhaps half a mile from where we were. The water was open, but shallow—shallow enough that a single, half-rotted shaft of wood stuck out of the water, perhaps nailed to a rock below. How they had managed to put such a thing in place, I did not know—but it didn't matter.

A single iron ring had been pounded deeply into the wood, nearly piercing the other side, perhaps two feet above the water surface. It was designed to stay in no matter how much something tugged on it. There was a loop of chain hanging off of it, heavily rusted by the salt water that constantly pounded at it.

I could not figure out this wooden shaft's purpose—perhaps to anchor large boats?—when the Templar captain had grabbed my face again and I was looking up at him.

"You fear the tears of God," he said. "The cold blood of our earth, the very source of our life." He dug his nails into my cheeks. "This is your last chance, Assassin. Tell us something worthy of your survival."

His grip tightened, and I snarled like a wounded dog. I still was uncertain of the fate they had in store for me, but I did not doubt it was going to be awful. I debated for a long moment what would be an appropriate response. Then, I sighed shakily, bowing my head the best I could in the Templar's grip. Make them think they had cowed me.

I suddenly snapped my head back up, and spat in this man's face. "Go fuck yourself," I hissed. A lowly insult—Malik would have laughed, taunted me for stooping so low—but it felt appropriate for the moment. The Templar blinked my saliva from his eyes, startled, then his hand came viciously across my face, and I reeled, seeing stars.

The Templar were talking again, and they grabbed my arms and dragged me to the edge of the boat. Someone kicked my knees out from under me—I fell harshly, giving them room to grab the chain on the iron ring on this lonely wooden post and tie it to the biting leather chords on my wrists. At this point, I was figuring out what exactly they were planning.

Someone grabbed the blindfold, jerked back over my eyes, and I felt an involuntary wave of terror wash over me. They were going to leave me here. Tied to this post, a half-mile from shore, at the mercy of the elements—of the _water_.

I opened my chapped lips to speak—but my feet were grabbed, and I was thrown overboard.

The iron bell that had kept me from fighting before pulled my entire body into the water, until the chain and leather bonds caught on my flesh and prevented me from sinking. I gasped involuntarily as the leather bit harshly into my wrists, digging into my skin and drawing blood. The water was cool with the night, and it weighed heavily at my clothes and these damned chains! I could not move my feet to find purchase on the post—besides being weighed by the iron bell, they were still tied. I could only hang uselessly, my chest to the pole, my hands pulled cruelly above my head and the water lapping hungrily at my collarbone.

The true realization of what they had brought me here for hit me, and I tried to jerk my head around, to see where they were—but this damned blindfold would not give me such a pleasure. I was able to discern their position from their laughter. The Templar captain laughed loudest, sneering, utterly evil.

"God will judge you now, Assassin," he chortled. I hated this man. I wanted to rip his throat out—but I could not move. I was trapped. And if I even managed to cut the iron bell off my feet, cut the leather bonds that pulled against my entire body's weight, levitated slightly only by the swell of the sea, I would die. Because I could not swim.

Because I feared water.

"Don't let the sharks eat you," one Templar added, and I felt the sea stir as they put the oars back to the water and started to leave. "Not they'll like the taste of your devil-tainted flesh!"

Laughter. Clinking of bottles. Were they _drinking?_ I bit my lip until it bled. I would not show fear. I would not. Show. Fear.

Their voices faded, the shifting of the boat, and soon the only sound was of the water, beating against the cliffs distantly, surging against the wooden post whose purpose I now understood, greedily pulling at my clothes, occasionally my face—I turned my chin up against it, gritting my teeth. No. No, this was worse than drowning. I could not believe this. I had never felt fear like this—I was the Angel of Death, I did not KNOW fear!

But it set in my chest so thoroughly. My fate was sealed. The water, the sun, the creatures—they would _kill_ me.

I was going to _die_ here.

**I've spent most of the past few hours reading fanfics about Altaïr learning how to swim or nearly drowning and other silliness like that, and I wondered, "What would happen if the Templar knew he was such a little girl about water?" Cue my sadistic nature, something any of my regular readers are familiar with.**

**This story is going to be delving into his psyche as the sea slowly kills him. What better way to break a man who does not fear death than by **_**making **_**him fear it? Different then my usual plot-driven blobs of text. Let's see how my hand tries at a psychological roller coaster, though after writing Unforgiven and delving into a the psyches of a rape victim and his rapist—even though that was 3 years ago and I barely knew ANYTHING—I think I'll be fine };)**

**Oh, and I've never played the first Assassin's Creed. I think I've got a pretty good grasp on Altaïr's character, though. I tried watching a play through then got so fed up with his arrogance I had to stop and go back to watching Tobuscus fail at Brotherhood.**

**/Long Author's Notes.**

**Reviews are love!**

**With love,**

**the Moose.**


	2. Chapter 2

Minutes passed slowly. Every wave that brushed my body was another surge of panic in my mind that I could not quite fight back. The water was luke-warm, but I was shivering like a leaf. I must have only been hanging here for an hour. Blood was dripped down my forearms, surely staining my sleeves—but I could not see, for they had left me in darkness.

The water weighed heavily on my robes, pulling me even further down the pole. Not even my strength, honed by years of intense training, could keep me from hanging limply, forehead pressed against this salt-soaked wooden beam, hands clenched into tight, painful fists. The water would lift my body when it swelled, giving me the absolute briefest relief, but then it would retreat and I would fall back down and the leather bonds would cut even deeper into my wrists, and I would hiss in response, pained.

I rarely rode boats, and if I did, they were large passenger vessels that I could easily hide in and try to relax for the trip to my destination. The fact I'd let those bastards bring me within fifty feet of one… Boats made me nervous. Hell, _anything_ that had to do with water made me nervous. I hated it. I simply hated the water and the way it pulled at your skin and clothes and hair and…

The water swelled again, and my elbows bent slightly to compensate for the sudden boost. An involuntary moan of pain rumbled in my throat as the water pulled away, and the weight of my body and the iron tied to my ankles pulled me back down and the leather bonds cut into fresh welts. This was pathetic. I was the fiercest, coldest, most dangerous killer in the Holy Land. My very essence was feared. No Assassin embodied death like I did.

And yet here I was, in the middle of the _ocean_, captured by my own stupidity and now I was going to pay dearly. It was cowardly for those damned Templar to bring me here. To let me rot in the one thing I feared. They should have brought me before their kings and hung me. Quartered me. Even being burned alive was a better fate than this obscure murder.

The water was calm for a moment, and I tested my legs, to see how much I could move them. I could barely get them to sway back and forth, and the very action ripped at my wrists. Maybe the blood would make the bonds loose enough that I could slip free… But then I would sink. Even if I got up onto the wooden post, I would still die. Nobody knew I was here. I was completely, utterly alone.

Another wave pulled at me, and I pressed my forehead back against the post, shaking with anger and cold. How had I been reduced to this so quickly? I was death embodied. If I was told to kill someone, they would die. If I _decided_ I wanted someone dead, that's what they would be! A mere group of lucky Templar wasn't going to kill me now! Even if they had taken what seemed every measure to ensure I would not be found before I was killed, by dehydration (how ironic!) or heatstroke or a shark…

I jerked to the side sharply, furious, as if I was trying to slam my fist into the wood but was compensating for my inability to do so. The cords pulled deeper into my wrists, and I bit down sharply on my lip. The sea was blowing salt into the wounds—it would prevent them from clotting. Keep them painful. Make it worse. Dammit, why did I let this happen! I should have attacked them on the boat! At least then those spears would have slit my throat and I would have died quickly then I wouldn't be _here_…

A particularly large wave crashed against the wooden beam, and I got a face-full of seawater. I reeled, spluttering, getting a mouthful of the unfairly salty water. I couldn't drink this; I would rot from the inside out. When the water retreated, I leaned back forward, coughing into my chest. I wished I could see! This blindfold was cruel.

My lungs cleared out and I breathed deeply, shakily. Malik would be _laughing_ like this was the funniest damn thing in the world. The thought made me grind my teeth. It wasn't funny! This infuriated me, this cruel punishment for my actions, as noble as I believed them. What were a few deaths to avoid an all-out massacre? I killed to protect humanity's freedom. Why should I be subjected to this…this _torture?_

I groaned aloud as the waves tugged at my arms and chest again. Of course I knew why they'd thought me worthy of something so horrible. But it didn't change the fact it was horrible and I hated it and I would _kill them_ if I got free… Except I wouldn't be.

The iron bell attached to my feet suddenly felt non-existent compared to the weight of that terrible thought. I wouldn't get free. I was going to die here. Nobody knew where I was. The Bureau in the city I had been in would not realize I was missing until it was too late. They would search, but they would not expect to find me _here_. Nobody would find me.

Panic crawled at the corners of my mind again, and I hissed furiously, tensing even though it pulled painfully at my wrists—_damn_ these leather bonds! Leather bit into flesh like nothing else. I could only imagine it digging right into my very bones. Especially with all this extra weight, pulling me towards an ocean floor I would never meet, because I was going to die _here…_

A sharp curse broke from my lips. No, dammit, why was I letting myself fall apart so fast? I was better than this! I couldn't let myself become so helpless so quickly… I was an Assassin. I could escape this. …How, I wasn't quite sure, but hell, I would! That's exactly what I would do!

A new resolve set against the tight terror in my chest, and I shifted my wrists stiffly. I had to bite back a groan of pain as the cords dug into my skin—I stifled my mind against it. There was no way I could let this affect me now. I had to do something. Anything. _Anything._

My fingers searched for the iron ring that the short chain was tied to. I couldn't find it. I might've been able to if I could _see_, but that was not an option. Grimacing as another wave tugged at my chest, I settled for grabbing what I could—the chain itself. My fingers were slippery with ocean spray and blood, but I made them curl around the chain. I would haul my entire damn body out of the water if that was what it took.

I had to take a moment to steel myself. It would be like lifting two of me, with injured wrists and tired fingers. In water. But I could not just hang here, lest I want to survive. Which I would. I wasn't going to fade into obscurity because of some stupid Templar who had learned a few things too many about me. When I freed myself, got back to shore, to fight another day, I would _kill_ that blond man. Revenge was below me, but right now the thought was ridiculously tempting. It gave me fuel, a drive to proceed with this stupid idea.

I grit my teeth until they hurt, then I tightened every muscle in my back and chest and swung my legs forward. The weight on my feet protested, but my boots found the pole below me, rough with a myriad of barnacles and other such creatures that had taken residence on it. It made the wood sharp, and one point dug into my right knee sharply. I ignored it—I'd faced worse pain. With somewhat stable footing, I inhaled sharply, and pulled myself up with my elbows.

My upper-body strength is incredible. It has to be, to climb as I do—as any Assassin does. It's simply a given that we must be in perfect shape to do our work well. Even weak, tired, I could climb right up the side of a tower. The muscles in my legs weren't anything to shake a stick at, either. I was in pristine condition.

But this was too much. The leather cords tore at my flesh, the iron bell pulled back at me, my feet were slipping on their precarious perch—my fingers could not keep a hold on this chain, numb as they were with these damned bonds—

A sharp gasp broke from my throat, and my grip faltered. I had only managed to pull myself up maybe a few inches before this happened, and I slipped and fell right back into the water, slamming against the wood post. The shelled creatures on the pole ripped at my legs, and I hit my chin sharply on the beam, stunning me for a moment.

No. No, I couldn't fail now. That was pathetic. I'd barely even _tried_. I should have been doing this an hour ago, when they'd first hung me here to die. Now I was weaker, tired—but now, now I was _angry_. Angry with them, myself, every little element that had gone wrong and led me to this point… I had to escape! I had to! My target wasn't even dead! The Bureau would think I'd failed, been killed, captured, send some damn novice in my place to do work they were not prepared for—

I dug my toes back into the pole, growling at the iron weight, and tried to pull myself up again, still reeling from the first attempt. The strain in my muscles was incredible—I had gotten no further up the pole before I slipped and fell back down. This time I actually did cry out, as the leather ripped at my wrists, tearing at what little blood had clotted and starting the blood flow anew.

My forehead pressed back against the pole, and I shook slightly from the colossal amount of energy I had just exerted. Suddenly not eating since breakfast didn't seem like such a good idea.

Why was this so hard? How was this any different than any other torture I could so easily take without a _flinch? _Of course, I already knew the answer to that. Nature chose that moment to remind me with a harsh slap of sea water to my face.

I buried my face into my shoulder, gasping for air, exhausted and annoyed. This was cruel. Unfair. I hated this. Them. Absolutely everything. Oh, if they ever decided to come back and check on me… I'd slaughter them. I didn't care at the moment that doing such a thing would be nigh impossible in this state, but my mind was not quite rational.

For a long moment, the sea was calm, and I used the reprieve to breath and calm my frayed nerves. I couldn't get overly emotional about this. My stamina, my strength, my _mind_, they were incredibly strong. I wouldn't be broken by this…this _water_. Even if every wave that lapped at my chest sent a traitorous twinge of panic up my spine. Even if I died, I wouldn't let myself die helpless and _pathetic_.

The thought gave me some small comfort, and I kept my nose and mouth pressed against my arm, to prevent any more water from being swallowed or even allowed near my throat. I hung there like that, silent, focusing on my breathing, forcing the thoughts of pain in my hands and the strain in my shoulders from hanging like this to the back of my mind.

I think perhaps another couple hours passed, until my neck became too sore to keep turned so sharply. I moved my head stiffly, stretching the muscles with a hiss. I wanted to reach back and knead the knots out but I couldn't, because my hands were still tied tightly above my head, supporting my weight and the iron's weight. I turned my face the other way, tired. I hadn't had any sleep—being knocked out didn't count.

The idea of sleep was tempting, but I didn't want to drop my guard, if something attacked or if a particularly violent wave caught me and I choked on the water. I blinked wearily under the blindfold, wishing for the warm pillows and blankets of the Bureau. My shivering was even worse, as the world grew colder with the lack of sun. I did not know how long until sunrise, and even then it would be bad because then it would be day and the sun would beat on me and I would burn…

It was a despairing thought. Night nor day was a friend here. And the spaces between were when the sea creatures fed. Sleep wasn't an option—I'd die even faster. But nor was staying awake—better die unaware. It was less painful. I wouldn't even be considering this if I had been on land. But this wasn't land. Land was a half-mile away. So far…too far.

I wondered what the others were doing. The Rafiq back in the city. He wouldn't be surprised if I didn't show up for one night, but eventually there would be stories in the streets. He would realize I had been captured. Word would be sent out… I would be replaced for this mission, to ensure the target died. I was starting to care less and less about the pathetic merchant who suddenly seemed so unimportant. Right now, I had only my own survival to worry about. If I died, then that was it. I could only focus on that, and distract myself with these thoughts, as long as they would last.

Malik would eventually hear about this, too, but likely not until I was either rescued (which seemed less and less likely with every passing minute…) or dead. I kept thinking he would likely find this funny, seeing me in such a helpless state, after insulting my arrogance for so long. I couldn't help but think at this point we had managed to reconcile enough that he would actually have _some_ interest in my health, but it was hard to take that thought seriously.

A wave pulled at my body, and I moaned as the leather cords ripped at welts and clots on my wrists. I was miserable here, and I had only been here for a few hours. Who knew what would happen to me by this time tomorrow night, or in a few days, or even—I had to tell myself I wouldn't survive a week out here, but who knew? A week of this torture… The thought was so unwanted I laughed, bitterly and hoarsely. Oh, wouldn't that be perfect? A week of this water, hanging here by the skin of my hands, _literally_, waiting to die… Just waiting. Useless. Weak. _Helpless_.

My strangled laughter was cut off by a wave that washed up into my face, and I had to cough the water back out, spitting to try and get the salty flavor out but failing. It was overpowering. Lingered. I hated it. I wondered if I would ever be able to stomach salty food again after this. I kind of hoped not—right now, I hated the flavor. It was a cruel reminder of what was happening.

I hid my face again, this time against the other arm, ignoring the protest my neck muscles gave. Screw them; I had more important things to focus on—like not getting killed by the water that kept splashing onto my neck and cheek. I wanted to go home. Sleep. Beat up the Templar who did this. Eat. At least lay down. Why, why, _why_ did this happen, why did I _let this happen…_

The night was getting colder, and so was the water. It soaked through my clothes and skin to my very bones… I literally had to bite my tongue to keep my teeth from chattering. The moon was probably high overhead at this point, taunting me for being so helpless. The moon would be around half-full at this point. The stars would be brighter because of it. The stars were fascinating—I wished desperately to see them.

That desperation choked out another strangled laugh. I wanted to see the sky before the water killed me. I had fallen so far so fast. No. No, I hadn't. I wouldn't let myself. This water would have to _break_ me before I could think such mundane things, even if they were all I had left to think. A wave washed into my face, and my voice cut out, replaced by coughs.

Cursing the water exhaustedly, the cold, the hunger, everything, absolutely _everything_, I leaned back into my arm, too tired to keep fighting sleep. I needed to sleep. I couldn't stay awake, not right now. I would wait for morning to think—it would be easier if I gave my frayed nerves a chance to relax. The water 'tsk'ed at this, and the biggest wave of the night washed clear over my head and soaked me clear to my elbows. I spluttered, spitting this salty poison out of my mouth.

So help me, I'd never go _near_ a body of water again if I survived this. Fuck baths. _Never._

Even I could hear the panic in my voice as I cackled once again.

I was already loosing my mind. And it had only just begun.

**Another chapter! This has to be the fastest I've updated between chapters…like…ever.**

**I've re-read this chapter fifty billion times and I really hope it is adequate. I'll try to get a new chapter out soon. Moving past this one will do me good, I'm panicking way too much over it. Nothing happens but. But next chapter, something will happen! Woo!**

**Thank you for all the reviews! So many in only a week! I love you all! Whump process is officially my new favorite phrase ;)**

**Lol these author notes undermine the tone of the story so much. I'm sorry. It's 3 in the morning. I'll shut up now.**

**With love,**

**The Moose.**


End file.
